Lucas Kumiega
Lucas Kumiega is an antagonist in Welcome to the Game II. He is a Polish hitman contracted to assassinate Clint Edwards. Description Lucas is a bald, heavily tattooed Caucasian man sharply dressed in a black suit with matching gloves. He's armed with a suppressor-fitted M1911, and speaks in his native language of Polish. Gameplay The player should always keep the door locked otherwise there's no opportunity to react in time when Lucas attacks. If the door is in fact locked, Lucas will have to picklock it, which will yield a faint sound cue in the form a doorknob squeaking, alerting the player that they're seconds from death. If the player hears this sound cue they have the choice of hiding behind the bathtub curtains or in a closet in the middle of the apartment. It's better to just invest in motion sensors and audio alerts and place them wisely to alert them of Lucas's attack, rather than rely on a single extremely faint audio cue. The best places to put them are on each side of the hallway, usually around the elevator and stairwell door. While hiding the player should not attempt to peek at Lucas as this will most likely get them caught, it is also important to keep quiet while hiding if a mic is connected. Failing to hide from Lucas will end in Clint getting shot, thus an "Assassinated" Game Over. This will also happen if the player looks through the door's peek-hole while Lucas is approaching the door. If he's in the middle of lockpicking, they can catch a glimpse of him. If the player is hiding in the bathroom, they will listen to two different sounds of doors being closed, one being much louder than the other. The first sound is from the bathroom door, and should not be confused with the apartment door. This has been mistaken as Lucas trying to trick the player and lure them out of hiding. After Lucas leaves, he'll re-lock the door to cover his tracks. He can also jump the player in the stairwell, so essentially be wary of him every time you open any door. Thanks to Lucas, leaving the Apartment to pick up deliveries in the alleyway or to reset the breaker is extremely dangerous. Lucas typically only starts hunting after 11:30 PM, after the player has already encountered keys. There are some very subtle audio cues in the ambiance that can alert the player that Lucas is in the apartment, like distant car honks or footsteps coming from the halls. If you hear Lucas lockpicking the door but he doesn't explore the apartment, this means he knows exactly where the player is and will attack them no matter what they do. This may be a glitch. Important tip: Turn off your lights and computer before hiding from Lucas. His searches of your apartment can last up to five minutes, and time is something you can't afford. Turning your lights and computer off will trick him into thinking you're not home, cancelling his hunt and saving you a lot of time. As of the April 9, 2018 update to the game, the player is required to turn off the computer upon Lucas’ approach. Failing to do so will result in him stealing quite a bit of DOS Coin and erasing all of Clint’s notes. Quotes * "Będę się za ciebie modlił." ("I will pray for you.") - Lucas before shooting Clint. * "Ty głupcze." ("You fool.") - Lucas, after finding Clint when he's hiding. Sounds Warning: Loud! Gallery See Lucas Kumiega/Gallery Trivia *He heavily resembles Agent-47 from the Hitman franchise. When asked about of this resemblance, Adam dismissed it as a coincidence, and instead cited the Deep Web story "The Day I Hired a Hitman on Myself". *Lucas seems to fill the shoes of the Kidnapper from Welcome to the Game, as they're both the most active threats towards the player (excluding the Police) and gravelly-voiced home invaders dressed from head to toe in black, speaking only in a foreign language and passive aggressive quips. *Lucas is covered in tattoos, many of which seem to line up with his backstory given in-game. These include cobwebs with a spider in them and a small cross near the eye (served time in prison), black roses with thorns (in Russia, this means the 18th birthday was spent in prison. Black roses also mean death follows wherever he goes), dice (gambling/risk-taking), the word ACAB across his throat (usually this is tattooed across the knuckles, and stands for "all cops are bastards"), the word psycho and another x above his right eye, and EWMN on the back of his head and neck (acronym for evil, wicked, mean, nasty) . The three dots under his right eye could mean that he was part of Polish prison subculture "git-ludzie"/"grypserka" ("grypsujący", inner meaning "intelligent", "tough" ), traditionally recidivist prison inmates who had their own dominance hierarchy, rules of joining, jargon and code of conduct. One dot "cynkówka", under the left eye exactly, was their trademark. The other dot under it was like a confirmation of this high prison status. Three dots is otherwise known for meaning "my crazy life". Lucas also has a paraphrased bible verse tattooed on his head. It read: "For I will at this time send all my plagues upon thine heart; that thou mayest know that there is none like me in all the earth." *Lucas additionally has several scars across his face, namely one below his right eye, part of one over his left through his brow, and two on his nose, with the "newest" on the bridge of it. *He is voiced by the Polish Streamer Bungo21. *Lucas is one of Adam's moderators in real life, his nickname is vaverix. He has created all the websites for the game and the character is named after him. Vaverix also appears as a brand of the Police Scanner. *If the player hacks into the front desk computer in the lobby, they can find an interesting resident dossier: a "Lucas Holmes", age 29, noted that "I hear strange noises coming from the apartment at odd hours. I have received no complaints yet so it seems there is nothing to be concerned about at the moment but...the noises... I have never heard anything like it before." *It's possible for Lucas and Noir to appear together by sheer chance (see the Gallery). Category:Welcome to the Game II Category:Characters